


Let Me Entertain You

by NihilismBot



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Based off Noob's MK9 ending, Choking, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Spanking, Strip Tease, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't much to do in the Netherrealm, so Noob could use some entertainment, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Entertain You

Noob sat on his throne surveying his land. Perhaps the Netherrealm wasn't much to look at, but it was his and that was enough.

A small flash of light appeared behind him and from in, Havik emerged. Without the cleric, it would have been impossible for Noob to take over the Netherrealm, but Havik seemed to think this meant there was a friendship between them.

“Greetings, emperor,” Havik walked out from behind the throne and stood in front of Noob, a hand on the arm of his throne. “Or are you going with 'king'? Perhaps just 'sire'?”

Noob sighed and pinched the bridge on his nose, already irritated by the man's presence. “What do you need, cleric? I believe we have finished our business.”

Havik couldn't smile in the traditional sense, but his eyes squinted in a way that was reminiscent of a grin. “I don't need anything, your highness, I merely thought you could use a break from your duties.”

“Speak clearly or leave.”

“I can't do that, it would ruin the mood. But if you really do not understand, perhaps I can make myself clearer.” Havik removed his helmet and took one knee, he lowered his head while he knelt in front of Noob. “I wish only to serve, your majesty.” He looked up and locked eyes with Noob. “In _any way_ I can.”

Noob narrowed his eyes. “No.”

Havik set his helmet on the ground next to the throne. “Oh, baron, you wound me!” his tone conveyed amusement, “At least allow me the opportunity to entertain you.”

“You will not leave until I say 'yes', will you?”

“'Yes?' Wonderful! Your excellence will not be disappointed.”

Havik stood up and moved a few steps away from Noob, that was nice at least, then he began... Dancing? His movements were rhythmic and careful, very unlike the way he normally conducted himself. The routine seemed to mostly be steps from one side to the other with some arm swings with it. Then he began to move with his hips leading and the rest of his body arching forward to move with them. Was this meant to be erotic?

Slowly, Havik brought one of his wrists to his teeth and bit down on the bottom of his glove. He carefully removed the item and tossed his head to the side, throwing it away. He repeated this gesture with his other glove. With his newly bared hand, Havik stroked up the length of his normally exposed arm. As his hand made its way back down, he tugged off the ropes he had wrapped around his arm.

Still rocking his hips from side to side, Havik turned around so his back was facing Noob. He clumsily removed his half-shirt, tugging the end of the sleeve to tuck his arm in, slowly lifting the shoulder pads over his head, snaking his arm under the bottom of the shirt then tossing it off the other arm. It wasn't graceful, but it got the job done. Now shirtless, Havik strut over to the throne.

Havik pulled off his scarf and tossed it around Noob's neck, who was less than thrilled. Using the tension of the scarf to support himself, Havik arched his back, thrusting his chest at Noob. He rolled his spine and hips, almost grinding against Noob but he was not close enough. Noob continued to show a blank expression. Havik turned around and bent over, thrusting his ass at Noob.

While bent in half, Havik unbuckled the straps keeping the armor to his boots on. The removal of the boots was even more clumsy than taking of his top had been, but he was certain that his rear was keeping Noob's attention (or at least blocking his view). Once his boots were off, Havik arched his back until his head was almost in Noob's lap. He gripped the armrests for support as he rhythmically thrust into the air. Slowly, he rolled himself back to a standing position.

Havik looked over his shoulder at Noob and took small hops backwards. He positioned himself so he was straddling Noob's legs. Havik made an exaggerated moaning noise whenever his hips thrust back towards Noob. Noob made no resistance as Havik took his hands in his own and began rubbing them along his chest. He didn't even fight when Havik took one hand to mouth and carefully bit off the glove before placing the bare hand back on his chest.

The gasp Havik made when he felt Noob's slick and cool hand against his skin was completely earnest. It had not occurred to Havik that the shadow magic that Noob utilized would give his skin such a oily texture. But this realization only encouraged him further.

Leaving Noob's hands on his pecs, Havik untied the sash from his waist and pulled it to the side. The sash and thigh armor landed with a loud clash as it hit the ground. Havik took Noob's hands once again and lowered them to his sides where he tugged at his pants.

Havik pushed himself off of Noob and turned to face him. While tugging down his pants, he rolled his hips. Just before his cock was out, Havik turned away from Noob again. He stretched himself down to the ground as he removed his pants. He gave his ass a smack before stretching back up, shaking his hips rhythmically the whole time. He kicked his pants off his ankle before finally turning around.

The cleric approached the throne and placed his hands on the arm rests, effectively trapping Noob. “Well?”

Noob looked at him. “Was that supposed to arose me?”

Havik looked down at Noob's crotch, then looked back at Noob with a gleam in his eye. He crawled on to the throne, straddling Noob. He then grabbed Noob's still gloved hand before removing the glove in the same way he had done with its partner. Havik took Noob's already exposed hand and placed them both on his ass. Then, he ran his hands up Noob's chest and back down, stopping when they hit Noob's erection.

Noob grimaced and turned his head away. “Fine. Do something about it.”

Havik chuckled, “Of course, sultan.”

Havik rubbed Noob's erection through the fabric. His movements were erratic: long, slow strokes were followed by short, fast ones. He slid his hand down Noob's pants and gave a pleased hum when he discovered that Noob's cock had the same oily texture as the rest of his skin.

Noob groaned in annoyance at the inconsistency of Havik's touch. Roughly grabbing his ponytail, Noob yanked Havik's head back. With his other hand, still on Havik's ass, he urged him forward. There was no verbal command given, but the message was clear.

And Havik was all too happy to oblige.

Havik slid Noob's pants down just enough to release his erection. Though he had already felt the impressive girth, seeing it still made Havik gasp.

“Not going to prepare me, my liege?” Havik asked coyly.

Anyone else and he would have, but Noob knew Havik and knew he wanted the pain. “No.”

“So cruel!” Havik said with that same gleam in his eye.

Slowly, Havik lowered himself onto Noob's large, slick cock. He gripped the front of Noob's shirt and pressed his face into the crook of his neck. Noob was big. While Havik may have been able to manipulate his body in impossible ways, but that didn't completely ease the unpleasant sensation as he was stretched out. He closed his eyes and whimpered as he took in Noob's length inch-by-inch. Finally in all the way, Havik released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and panted.

“Too much for you?” Noob smirked behind his mask.

For once, Havik was silent. A blush crept across his face. He carefully lifted himself off of Noob, stopping when only the head was inside. Then he lowered himself back down. The ache in his ass slowly gave way to pleasure. He raised his head off of Noob's shoulder. Finally, each downward thrust caused Havik to release a moan instead of a small whimper.

Noob reached his hand around and jerked Havik's cock. Havik gave a choked gasp in surprise. Unlike what Havik had done before, Noob's strokes were firm and deliberate. Plus, there was the smooth texture of his hand as he stroked Havik's cock.

Havik leaned his head on Noob's shoulder, panting hard as he tried to speak. “No fair... You were supposed... To come first...”

Noob didn't say anything. He smacked Havik's ass before speeding up his movements. Havik's knuckles turned white from the ferocity with which they had been clutching Noob's shirt. He made an incomprehensible whining sound before coming in Noob's hand. Continuing to rest his head on Noob's shoulder, Havik slowed his breathing.

“Is that all?” Noob released Havik's hair from the ponytail as he spoke. “That was hardly the entertainment you promised me.”

Still panting slightly, Havik raised his head to look at Noob. “Who said I was done?”

Noob removed his mask and tossed it to the side. “Good.” He looked at Havik with a devious grin. “Now, get off me.”

He was a bit confused, but Havik obeyed, gasping as he slid off of Noob. He looked at Noob as he carefully climbed off of him, trying to be sure that this was what the wraith wanted.

Noob stood up after him. He gently ran his fingers through Havik's hair and down his cheek. Then, he swiftly grabbed a fist full of Havik's hair, stepped to the side, and shoved Havik at his throne.

“Stay down.” Noob's voice was dark and low and it sent a shiver through Havik's spine.

Havik waited for what would come next. He felt something at his throat. It was his scarf, fashioned into a sort of leash.

“You like pet play, count?” Havik teased.

Noob gave the scarf a quick jerk, causing Havik to choke and cough.

“Arch your back and brace yourself.”

Havik did as asked, though part of him wanted to disobey, if only to see what would happen. Noob's cock teased at Havik's entrance, sliding along but not entering. He then prodded at the hole with the tip of his dick, but still did not enter. Havik grew impatient and tried to press back onto him. There was a sharp tug at the scarf and Noob jammed himself all the way into Havik.

Havik's eyes went wide and he tried to cry out, but was unable. A hoarse choke left his mouth, but nothing more. Noob relaxed his pull on the scarf, allowing Havik to breath easy. Noob leaned over Havik, he ran a hand up from Havik's hip to his back then down his side to grab one of his pecs and twist a nipple. Havik sucked in air through grit teeth and arched his chest into the touch.

The soft fabric of the scarf fell on Havik's back. Noob slapped Havik's ass then slid his hand forward to tug at Havik's erection, making the cleric moan.

With a chuckle, Noob learned forward to whisper in Havik's ear. “Hard again already? What an eager slut you are.”

Havik tilted his head towards Noob and gave a squint reminiscent of a smile. “Just for you, marquis.”

Noob stood back up and grabbed the scarf again. He listened carefully to Havik's breathing, waiting for him to breath in before he tugged the scarf and cut off Havik's air. He released Havik's nipple and used his hand to swat Havik's ass instead.

Havik rocked his hips into each hit. The lack of air first making everything more vivid, then slowly making it all duller. When this happened, he kicked Noob's shin. The meaning was understood and Noob released the scarf allowing Havik to take deep breaths.

His ass was red and raw from Noob's hand. Each sharp slap caused Havik to whimper. Noob increased his pace, thrusting in more fiercely and tugging on the scarf once again, though less hard than before.

Noob again leaned over Havik. “Close?”

Havik was too busy moaning to give a proper answer and merely gave a weak nod.

“Such a slut. You say you came here to entertain me, but you seem to be the only one getting off,” Noob hissed in his ear. “You just loved having my cock deep in your ass, don't you?”

Havik nodded weakly.

“What a useless slut, too concerned with his own pleasure.”

It was becoming too much for Havik. The slight high from asphyxiation, the dull throbbing from where Noob had spanked him, Noob's girth rubbing against his prostate, that damn voice in his ear. He was so close again.

“If you really want to entertain me, you'll come when I tell you.”

Havik nodded. His fingers curled into fists as he tried to keep from coming before told. But, Noob didn't make it easy, increasing his pace and tweaking Havik's nipple again. Havik felt hot all over, like he was melting. He could barely control his breathing. A few more violent thrusts and he came again. His legs wobbling before giving out completely. He slumped to the floor, panting heavily as he sat there.

Noob waited for Havik to regain some of his composure before he knelt down next to him. He brushed some of Havik's sweat-soaked hair off his shoulder and pushed it to the side. Noob placed light kissed from Havik's shoulder the the top of his ear, where he lightly bit down.

“I'll give you one last chance, slut,” Noob whispered, “One more chance to please me. Think you can do it?”

Havik nuzzled the side of Noob's head. “Of course, czar. I did promise you entertainment, did I not?” He tried to sound chipper, but honestly he was getting tired.

Noob kissed back down Havik's neck and bit down where neck met shoulder. Havik sharply inhaled as Noob drew blood from the bite. One slick hand slid up Havik's torso and held his throat.

“On your back.” Noob released his grip on Havik.

It was easy enough for Havik to slide to the floor then roll away from the throne, making sure there was plenty of room for Noob to join him. Some of the loose dirt clung to Havik's skin, and his scarf further wound itself around his neck.

Noob stood up and walked over to him. He looked down at Havik and crossed his arms. “Can't you try and look more appealing?”

Without much care, Havik brushed off some of the dirt. He partially unwound his scarf, still leaving it tied to him should Noob decide to choke him more. Then, as only a cleric of chaos could, he lifted his legs back. His knees were roughly at his ears and his toes touched the ground behind him. He spread his ass cheeks further apart to better expose himself.

“Please, kaiser, I feel so empty without you,” Havik purred.

It was cheesy, but it worked. Not that Noob needed much encouragement at this point. He lowered himself to the ground and carefully slid into Havik.

Once he had a steady rhythm, Noob leaned forward and bit down Havik's neck. He kept one hand on the ground to steady himself while the other glided up Havik's torso to tease the previously neglected nipple.

Havik scratched down the length of Noob's still clothed back. Boldly, Havik tugged down Noob's hood, fully exposing his head. Havik eagerly ran his fingers in Noob's short hair. Noob growled in annoyance against Havik's neck, but continued pistoning into him. Behind Havik's head, his toes curled and flexed in with each thrust.

“I can't believe you're hard again.” Noob sucked a bruise into Havik's neck on the opposite side from where he had bit down. “You truly are insatiable, slut.”

“Only... As much as... You are,” Havik said between breaths.

Noob was getting close, his discipline could only last so long. He grabbed Havik's scarf and tugged slightly, putting just enough pressure on Havik's neck to only slightly hinder breathing. Noob leaned on the arm that was holding the scarf and used his free hand to stroke Havik.

Havik tossed his head from side to side. His breathing was fast and erratic. His fingers tightly gripped Noob's hair.

“I... Noob I'm...” Havik could barely get the words out before he came for the third time. His eyes rolled back and he let out a high-pitched cry. Everything went silent and numb for a moment before Havik was able to regain his senses.

As Havik came, Noob came with him, nearly choking as his spilled his seed deep in the cleric. His muscles went weak and he collapsed on top of Havik.

Noob slowly rolled over, taking Havik with him. They lay on the ground, panting heavily, trying to gain composure, but both far too tired.

Absently looking at the purple sky, Noob muttered, “You're welcome to entertain me again, if you wish, cleric.”

But Havik was fast asleep.

 


End file.
